Le frère de Voldemort
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Et si Voldemort avait un frère qui ignorait tout du monde des sorciers? Alors qu'il découvre à peine ses pouvoirs, Matthew part à la rencontre de son jumeau, le plus redoutable mage noir de tous les temps...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bon ben me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic!! J'ignore encore où elle va me mener mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! Je tiens à préciser que tout l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (voilà ça c'est fait) j'ai simplement rajouté le personnage de Matthew.**_

**_Autant prévenir honnêtement, ce début est un peu une sorte de prologue. Il se passe dans un monde moldu avec des personnages étrangers à Poudlard ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il y ait de l'action héhé voire même un peu de violence enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire et profiter en espérant que vous aimerez!!_**

**_Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Elaia Gurialde de m'avoir permis d'améliorer ce premier chapitre!_**

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps que les cinq petites brutes du quartier ne s'étaient plus servis de lui comme d'un bouc émissaire aussi depuis le temps, l'adolescent avait commencé à s'habituer à cette paix nouvelle. Hélas cette tranquillité n'avait que trop duré ! A présent que le clan des cinq petites brutes avait perdu leur ancienne victime attitrée, un autre paumé du quartier dont les parents avaient décidé de déménager récemment, c'était à nouveau lui, Matthew Jedusor, qui faisait office de divertissement. Ce soir-là, le quintet avait trouvé un nouveau jeu à imposer à leur pantin de chair et d'os favori, un jeu dangereux et cruel dont ils avaient le secret et qu'ils avaient baptisé "la marche du fakir". Cela consistait en gros à fracasser des dizaines de bouteilles de bière vides contre le sol du terrain vague où ils avaient tous l'habitude de zoner et de rassembler les morceaux pour en faire une véritable marée d'éclats tranchants verts émeraude. Tout l'intérêt du jeu résidait dans la suite: il s'agissait de désigner un "fakir" au hasard parmi les malheureux qui vivaient dans le quartier et l'obliger à marcher pieds nus sur les morceaux de verre. Si l'infortuné réussissait à traverser la marée, il était autorisé à rentrer chez lui indemne; en revanche s'il refusait de se soumettre au défi ou s'il rebroussait chemin à la moitié du parcours alors les cinq monstres délestaient le malheureux de ses vêtements et jetaient son pauvre corps sur le tas acéré sans se soucier de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.

Matthew avait réprimé un rire nerveux lorsque son voisin lui avait parlé de ce nouveau jeu qui prenait le gang. Il n'avait pas osé croire qu'une telle horreur pouvait avoir lieu les soirs, si proche de sa maison et en avait subi les conséquences. Ce soir là le jeune homme était rentré plus tard que d'habitude de chez sa meilleure amie qui habitait à l'autre bout de la rue. La nuit l'avait surpris. Tandis qu'il avançait vers sa maison, Matthew avait scruté les alentours, sentant son coeur s'accélérer à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il se sentait épié. A la nuit tombée, il y avait toujours de drôles de personnes qui rôdaient dans le quartier et pas uniquement les cinq délinquants du gang le plus redouté. Matthew savait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité tant qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais sa maison lui paraissait encore à des kilomètres. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie habitait-elle si loin ? L'adolescent stoppa sa marche et examina les environs pour se rassurer: il n'y avait personne, pas même un chat errant... aucune raison de se laisser gagner par la panique ! Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi avait-il toujours cette ignoble sensation d'être observé ? Il fallait qu'il regagne son foyer le plus vite possible... quitte à couper par le terrain vague. Ce fut là l'erreur fatale.

- C'est pas vrai ?! s'écria soudain une voix sortie de nulle part alors que Matthew était à mi-chemin. Jedusor mais quelle bonne surprise !! J'avais presque oublié ton existence !

Un grand garçon efflanqué dont chaque centimètre de sa peau était serti de tatouages sortit d'une cabane de tôles grossièrement construite et s'approcha du jeune homme. Matthew reconnut immédiatement le chef du plus redouté gang du quartierla source de tous ses malheurs, celui qui lui avait fait vivre quinze années de pur enfer. Il n'y avait pas que ce quintet qui semait la terreur dans le coin mais ces derniers étaient les pires. A peine celui-ci eut-il prononcé ces mots que quatre autres adolescents sortirent à leur tour du QG de fortune et encerclèrent Matthew qui pâlit davantage. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il réussirait à traverser cette zone interdite sans se faire repérer ? Il allait maintenant payer le prix fort pour son inconscience. Les cinq garçons semblaient absolument effarés de voir que quelqu'un s'était aventuré sur leurs terres... qui plus est un vieil ami à qui ils avaient fait subir plus de tortures qu'à tous les autres enfants du quartier réunis. Matthew n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais il avait toujours été la cible privilégiée du gang depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

- Tu as du culot de débarquer ici, petit tête ! aboya un autre garçon à la crête multicolore. Après tout ce que tu as reçu de notre part, on pensait que tu chercherais à te faire oublier.

- A mon avis ça lui manquait de ne plus recevoir son lot de castagne quotidienne, dit un autre en rigolant, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu nous rendre une petite visite.

- C'est vrai Jedusor? Raconte-nous tout! Tu étais jaloux qu'on se soit trouvé un autre copain?

Matthew ne répondit rien comme à son habitude. Il ne parlait jamais en la présence de ces cinq fous. Les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient les cris de douleur involontaires qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir lorsqu'ils le torturaient. En dehors de ça, il ne leur avait jamais adressé un mot. Matthew se demandait même comment ils pouvaient connaître son nom.

- Il ne dira rien, murmura un quatrième en s'allumant une cigarette dont l'odeur qui s'en dégageait manqua de faire tourner de l'oeil Matthew, il est muet vous vous rappelez?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, se souvint le chef, ton prédécesseur était plus drôle Jedusor. Lui au moins il était plus bavard... il nous racontait toujours de belles histoires pour essayer de nous faire rire. Et toi tu ne veux pas essayer de nous amuser un peu ? J'imagine que tu dois aussi avoir plein de choses à raconter.

- Allez ne sois pas timide !

- On ne va pas te manger !

Mais Matthew garda les lèvres résolument closes. Si dans un premier temps, son mutisme provoqua l'hilarité du quintet, il laissa bien vite place à de la colère.

- Tu te moques de nous Jedusor ! Tu veux jouer au plus malin ! Très bien tais-toi si tu le veux ! De toute façon j'ai d'autres idées pour m'amuser un peu à tes dépens !

Les deux plus costauds de la bande le saisirent chacun sous une aisselle et le soulevèrent du sol pour l'amener au centre du terrain vague. Deux autres allumèrent des feux dans des barils vides remplis de papiers journaux afin d'éclairer une marée étincelante d'éclats couleur émeraude. Matthew déglutit avec difficulté et manqua de tourner de l'œil en apercevant ce tapis peu rassurant au centre du cercle de flammes. Les cinq adolescents se placèrent chacun de part et d'autres des barils enflammés à l'exception du chef de la bande qui se planta devant Matthew.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler du jeu du fakir, Jedusor?

Ces mots provoquèrent chez l'intéressé un bruit de gorge incongru que l'affreux prit pour une réponse affirmative. Il esquissa un grand sourire sadique à faire froid dans le dos.

- C'est parfait, je vois que tu connais! lança-t-il ravi. Tu vas avoir l'honneur de l'expérimenter. Enlève tes chaussures!

Matthew chancela et devint tellement blanc qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à un spectre. Il ne pouvait pas accepter une telle chose, se laisser mutiler par cette bande de cinglés sans réagir... comme un lâche. Dans un geste irréfléchi, il fit "non" de la tête en tremblant de tous ses membres. La tête de groupe eut un sourire féroce.

- Ah tu ne veux pas?! fit-il d'un ton triomphal avant de se tourner vers ses sbires. Alors enlevez lui ses vêtements!

Matthew poussa un cri de panique intérieur en voyant les quatre brutes s'avancer d'un pas menaçant. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à une certaine dose de souffrance, il préféra limiter les dégâts et arracha ses chaussures de ses pieds d'un geste sec pour les balancer derrière lui. Le chef parut satisfait.

- J'aime mieux ça! dit-il gravement.

Les quatre sbires réintégrèrent aussitôt leurs places en silence comme si rien ne les avait perturbés. Matthew contempla l'océan de débris tranchants, le visage translucide luisant à la lueur des feux. Le sort en était jeté, il ne pouvait échapper à cette immonde épreuve. Mais pourquoi lui imposait-on cela? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement? A cette heure-ci il aurait dû être chez lui en train de savourer un bon petit plat que sa mère (... enfin mère adoptive) lui aurait préparé. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait aux prises avec de jeunes bourreaux assoiffés de cruauté. Quel funeste sort ! Pourquoi réussissaient-ils toujours à échapper à la police ? Matthew eut un ricanement amer intérieur, il savait très bien que la moitié de la famille du chef de la bande travaillait au poste de police local.

- Puisque tu es bien informé, dit soudain le membre imminent du gang, je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer les règles du jeu... bonne chance Jedusor!

Et il recula pour lui laisser le champ libre tandis que les autres adolescents se confondirent en encouragements fort peu rassurants. Matthew s'avança au centre du cercle de feu en s'appliquant du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas trembler. La plante de ses pieds rencontrèrent bien vite les éclats de verre à son goût et se plantèrent impitoyablement dans sa peau. Déterminé à souffrir en silence, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre cri. Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois... la douleur était insupportable. Ses pieds écorchés mettaient sa chair à vif, rendant l'action des tessons acérés plus efficacement violente. La torture était insoutenable. Matthew sentait le sang couler sous ses pieds et ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui d'avancer s'il voulait s'en sortir... mais le bout du chemin lui paraissait inaccessible. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, Matthew se chargeait en pulsion meurtrière à l'égard de ses bourreaux. Si seulement il avait pu leur faire subir le même sort! Alors qu'il songeait ainsi, le sang qui maculait la plante de ses pieds le fit déraper et il perdit l'équilibre. Ce fut l'apothéose du désastre! Ses mains entrèrent aussitôt en contact avec le verre et se mirent à saigner abondamment elles aussi. Matthew leva la tête vers l'horizon, des larmes brûlantes embuant ses yeux tandis que les monstres autour de lui riaient à gorge déployée. _Je n'y arriverai pas, _songea Matthew en réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas parcouru un mètre sur les cinq qu'il devait franchir.

Ayant pris conscience de son incapacité à avancer, Matthew se redressa d'un bond et avec l'énergie du désespoir, il fit volte-face et courut vers un échappatoire; là où il avait débuté sa marche. Le quintet cessa de rire aussitôt et les deux costauds qui l'avaient soulevé préalablement lui barrèrent le passage alors que le chef se mit à rugir de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Jedusor? Tu te dégonfles?

Matthew se fichait à présent de ce qui pouvait lui arrivait. Sa situation était déjà tellement critique! Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être le souffre douleur de ces sadiques et il n'allait pas se laisser faire plus longtemps. Quitte à souffrir, autant vendre chèrement sa peau. Il commença à se débattre comme un diable pour se dégager de l'emprise des deux brutes.

- Tu es décevant Jedusor! soupira le chef. Mes amis, notre fakir a choisi de prendre un bain!

Ce fut comme un signal: l'un des mastodontes qui ceinturait Matthew tenta de lui retirer sa chemise mais celui-ci gesticulait tellement qu'il en éprouvait quelques difficultés.

- LAISSEZ MOI !!!! hurla Matthew en s'apercevant qu'on lui avait presque déchiré sa chemise et qu'il était sur le point de se retrouver torse nu.

Les deux adolescents renoncèrent à le dévêtir et le jetèrent tout habillé sur le tapis acéré. De toute façon sa fine chemise de coton ne le protégerait guère. Avec horreur Matthew se vit chuter au ralenti. Il allait être transpercé de toute part par des milliers d'éclats ... comme ça sans raison... alors qu'il n'avait rien fait! Simplement parce qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'était intolérable! Il fallait punir les monstres qui décidaient ainsi de son sort... ils devaient souffrir autant que lui... voire mourir !

Cette pensée, Matthew eut l'impression de la hurler au plus profond de son être et il sentit en réponse qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait mais lorsqu'il rencontra lamentablement le sol il s'aperçut... que les morceaux de verre avaient disparu de sa trajectoire comme par enchantement. Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos sentant sa colonne vertébrale craquer douloureusement contre le macadam et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel, il réalisa que les débris de verre volaient au dessus de sa tête dans une traînée émeraude qui dessinait de grands cercles à quelques mètres du sol.

- Waouaw !! murmura-t-il dans un souffle émerveillé par ce phénomène. C'est de la magie!

Le quintet de brutes en revanche n'était pas émerveillé du tout par ce spectacle, tous étaient effrayés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

- C'est quoi ce délire? balbutia le chef les yeux exorbités.

Le son de cette voix si déplaisante ramena Matthew à la réalité : il se souvint brusquement qu'il était étendu sur le sol du domaine de ses plus anciens ennemis qui cherchaient à lui infliger de terribles souffrances. Aussitôt le jeune homme se sentit empli à nouveau de cette haine qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il s'était fait jeter dans l'océan de verre et la douce chaleur qui circulait dans son corps lui donnait un étrange sentiment de puissance. Il se redressa lentement en position assise en prenant conscience qu'il fusionnait avec le verre et qu'il était à l'origine du phénomène magique auquel il assistait. C'était la sensation la plus agréable qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. _Vengeance!! _pensa-t-il avec un très léger sourire.

Et immédiatement ce fut le déluge : la traînée étincelante qui voletait tranquillement au dessus du cercle de feux se changea en un cyclone destructeur et la pluie acérée fondit sur le quintet lacérant chacun sans pitié répandant des giclées de sang peu ragoûtantes un peu partout sur le sol. Matthew observa cette boucherie les yeux ronds d'étonnement. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait avoir peur ou se réjouir, il savait que les éclats de verre ne le blesseraient pas et il prenait enfin sa revanche sur ses ennemis. Le chef fut le dernier à se faire attaquer et il regarda Matthew droit dans les yeux dans un regard de supplication, qui laissa le jeune homme de marbre, avant qu'une lame de verre ne lui tranche la jugulaire et qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol à un mètre de Matthew, mort.

En réalité, ils étaient tous morts. L'adolescent ne mit pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva seul au milieu du cercle de flammes mourantes et sur le champ de bataille devenu silencieux. On entendait plus un bruit hormis le cœur de Matthew qui battait la chamade et le son clinquant des éclats de verre qui volaient toujours en courbes gracieuses et avant de se positionner sur le sol comme pour former un dessin. Matthew se mit alors debout et put voir à la lueur du feu que les débris émeraudes avaient tracé l'image d'une tête de mort dont un serpent sortait de la bouche ouverte telle une langue.

_La Marque des Ténèbres..._

_

* * *

_

**Et voilà c'est fini pour ce début, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser et vous? Est-ce que je continue mdrr? Je ne sais jamais ce que vaut un début de fic, c'est super dur de commencer une histoire (enfin c'est mon humble avis). Bref laissez moi votre opinion dans un review please!!**


	2. Le secret de la naissance des Jedusor

**_Et voilà un deuxième chapitre voit le jour grâce aux bons soins de ma bêta-correctrice Elaia Gurialde!! Merci de tout coeur!!_**

**_J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira même si je préfère vous avertir... pas de magie, ni de Voldemort du moins pas pour l'instant. Mais ça ne vous empêchera pas dans savoir un peu plus sur Matthew!!_**

**_Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas l'auteur à la fin XD si vous voulez!! (reviews quoi please!!)_**

* * *

Matthew ne sut guère ce qui se passa ensuite. Tout s'enchaîna comme dans un rêve: il s'approcha au ralenti de ses chaussures, les remit à ses pieds dans des gestes toujours apathiques et se dirigea vers sa maison d'une démarche de zombie, ressentant une horrible douleur aux coins de ses semelles à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : il venait d'assassiner cinq personnes de sang froid et par le procédé le plus inexplicable. Était-ce vraiment lui qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène ? Ou bien n'était-ce pas plutôt une sorte de démon qui serait sorti de l'enfer pour venir à son secours ? La seconde solution lui parut encore plus idiote que la première et il ricana tout seul dans la nuit de sa bêtise.

Tandis qu'il approchait de sa maison, le jeune homme sentit une bouffé de trac l'envahir. Qu'allait-il dire à ses parents? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur avouer qu'il avait commis un crime! Il avait toujours été un garçon honnête, droit et ses parents n'avaient jamais vraiment eu à se plaindre de son comportement. Il ne supporterait pas de lire de la déception voir de la crainte dans leur regard... pourtant il allait bien falloir leur demander des explications. Il entra dans la maison en faisant la grimace car il ne supportait vraiment plus son supplice.

- Matt! s'exclama sa mère. C'est seulement à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? On s'est fait du souci!

- Je t'en prie Jane il est majeur! intervint le père en se levant de son fauteuil où il regardait tranquillement la télévision. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut maintenant mais... tu es dans un sale état!

Matthew baissa les yeux vers sa tenue et soupira intérieurement : effectivement sa chemise était déchirée et son séjour sur le sol humide du terrain vague l'avait encrassé de la tête aux pieds. Par chance, ses parents ne pouvaient pas voir l'état de ses membres les plus inférieurs, bien cachés dans ses chaussures.

- Que t'est-il arrivé? s'enquit Jane livide.

- Je me suis battu, maugréa Matthew d'une voix douloureuse, je vais juste me débarbouiller un peu et je vous explique... j'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser !

- Battu ? répéta Jane d'une voix perçante. Attends qu'est-ce que ça...

- Laisse-le chérie ! soupira son mari en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Il t'a dit qu'il redescendrait t'expliquer.

- Mais tu n'es pas inquiet ? couina la femme effarée. Il vient de te dire qu'il s'était battu! Il est peut-être blessé!

John leva les yeux du journal qu'il avait commencé à lire et toisa sa compagne d'un regard flamboyant comme s'il la mettait au défi d'oser dire qu'il était un mauvais père.

- Tu crois vraiment que s'il était blessé, il souffrirait en silence sans dire un mot ? Tu sais comment il est... il pleure à la moindre égratignure!

Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. En réalité John ignorait que son fils était bien plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait. Enfermé dans la salle de bain, l'adolescent s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements sales et abîmés pour en passer de plus frais et avait abondamment rincé ses blessures qu'il bandait avec soin après avoir dû les désinfecter à l'alcool. Enfin il commençait à peine à se sentir mieux mais il était certain de passer une mauvaise nuit. _Tout ça à cause de ces cinq ordures !! _pesta-t-il mentalement avant de se souvenir que les cinq ordures en question n'étaient plus de ce monde par sa faute. Alors un immense sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui... après tout il n'était pas un assassin... il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Mais dans ce cas comment expliquait-il cette sensation de plaisir qui s'était emparé de lui au moment où il avait provoqué ce sort? Effrayé et dégoûté par son geste, il se mit à verser des larmes silencieuses recroquevillé sur lui-même en priant pour ne faire qu'un cauchemar et se réveiller sans que tout cela ne fût arrivé.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes cependant il reprit contenance et descendit lentement au salon d'où ses parents n'avaient pas bougé. Ceux-ci avaient tous deux repris leurs activités comme si rien n'était venu les perturber et surtout pas l'arrivée impromptue de leur fils mais ils n'arrivaient pas à masquer complètement leur curiosité de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Matthew réfléchit une seconde à la manière dont tourner son explication. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter la torture que lui avaient faite subir ses bourreaux et encore moins le sort qu'il leur avait renvoyé pour se venger. La seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était de comprendre comment il était parvenu à faire de la magie. Il se contenta donc de dire.

- J'ai fait voler des objets sans les toucher... comme par magie...

Il s'interrompit pour observer la réaction des deux adultes. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils échangent des regards interloqués ou peut-être même qu'ils se mettent à rire devant l'absurdité de ses propos pourtant John et Jane ne firent rien d'autre que se regarder avec un profond stoïcisme d'où pointait néanmoins une légère inquiétude. On aurait dit que ces paroles de leur fils faisaient ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs.

- Alors c'est finalement arrivé, murmura John en laissant tomber le journal sur la table basse devant lui avant d'attraper ses lunettes pour les astiquer.

Bizarrement il ne semblait guère surpris d'apprendre que son fils savait déplacer des choses à distance sans même y avoir pensé.

- Tu me crois au moins ? s'inquiéta Matthew dont la réaction paternelle laissait béat de stupéfaction.

- Bien sûr que je te crois, répondit John en hochant tranquillement la tête, je m'y étais préparé mais depuis le temps, je pensais que nous n'avions plus rien à craindre.

- C'est impossible ! bredouilla Jane perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne peut pas être... à son âge... c'est beaucoup trop tard ! Tu ne penses pas que ça se serait déclaré avant, Johnny ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se serait déclaré avant? intervint Matthew d'une voix forte.

Un grand silence s'installa dans le salon bien propret et John et Jane recommencèrent à se fixer sans dire un en silence comme s'ils communiquaient sans l'aide des mots. On aurait dit qu'ils se passaient la parole comme une balle, chacun n'ayant visiblement pas envie d'être le premier à apporter des éclaircissements. Enfin ce fut Jane qui se décida à commencer.

- Nous ne t'avons pas dit toute la vérité concernant tes origines, murmura-t-elle en contemplant résolument le journal enroulé sur la table pour éviter le regard de son fils qui restait planté debout au milieu de la pièce sans bouger, tu te souviens que nous t'avions expliqué il y a longtemps que nous t'avions adopté quand tu étais encore un bébé et que nous ignorions tout de tes parents biologiques ? En réalité, nous les connaissions.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Matthew incrédule. Vous connaissiez mes parents biologiques?

- Euh... vite fait, marmonna John un peu embarrassé, nous habitions près de chez eux et nous avons sympathisé avec eux même si nous ne savions pas grand chose les concernant.

- Comment s'appelaient-ils? demanda Matthew intéressé.

- Ta mère s'appelait Mérope et ton père Tom Jedusor.

- Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi m'ont-ils abandonné?

Les deux parents frissonnèrent à l'unisson comme si c'était la partie du récit qui leur déplaisait le plus. A nouveau ce fut Jane qui prit la parole.

- Tom Jedusor... a découvert que Mérope était une sorcière.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux avec le sentiment qu'on lui abattait un coup de massue sur la tête.

- Une... une sorcière? balbutia-t-il interdit. Mais c'est... ça n'existe même pas les sorcières!

- C'est ce qu'on pensait, avoua John, nous n'avons pas vraiment cru Tom lorsqu'il nous racontait dans son délire que cette folle l'avait ensorcelé... il s'est enfui du jour au lendemain et nous n'avons plus entendu parler de lui.

- Quelques semaines plus tard, poursuivit Jane d'une voix calme mais teintée d'une émotion contenue, une femme est venue nous voir... elle portait un bébé avec elle... c'était toi! Elle nous a expliqué que Mérope était enceinte de Tom Jedusor lorsque celui-ci l'avait quittée et que quand elle avait accouché de toi... tu étais donné pour mort. Tu es resté un moment entre la vie et la mort mais quand les médecins ont déclaré que tu allais t'en sortir, c'était trop tard! Mérope s'était enfuie avec son autre bébé.

- Un autre bébé ?? s'écria Matthew en tombant assis sur le canapé le plus proche.

- Oui, confirma John d'un signe de tête, Mérope était enceinte de jumeaux... mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de le savoir...

- Attendez ! coupa Matthew en levant une main. Vous voulez dire que ma mère a accouché de moi sans se rendre compte de mon existence!!

- Elle a eu un accouchement difficile... et puis la femme, qui est venue t'amener chez nous, nous a dit qu'elle était dans un grand état de faiblesse psychologique depuis que Tom l'avait abandonnée.

- J'aimerais être un peu plus avancé quand même, marmonna Matthew, comment ma mère a-t-elle pu accoucher de moi … sans s'en rendre compte.

- On est désolé de ne pas pouvoir beaucoup t'aider, soupira Jane, on ne sait pas grand-chose nous non plus. L'infirmière a dit qu'elle avait du endormir Mérope pour l'accouchement et que tu étais donné pour mort avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Lorsqu'elle a repris conscience, on lui a présenté ton frère ou ta sœur et comme elle était malade psychologiquement, on ne lui a pas annoncé ta mort pour ne pas aggraver son état.

- Et le résultat c'est qu'elle est partie avant d'apprendre qu'en réalité j'étais en vie ! gémit le jeune homme.

Matthew sentit des larmes monter au bord de ses yeux: sa propre mère s'était enfuie avec son frère ou sa sœur et l'avait laissé à l'hôpital comme un déchet que l'on jette. Sa véritable mère, celle qui s'était occupée de lui depuis qu'il était bébé, posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

- Comme nous étions pratiquement les seules personnes qui connaissons tes parents, l'infirmière nous a désignés pour s'occuper de toi, dit-elle à voix basse, elle aussi était une sorcière comme ta mère. Nous lui avons demandé si toi aussi tu serais un sorcier et elle nous a répondu que c'était très probable et qu'il faudrait attendre de voir si des phénomènes magiques se produisaient et surtout si tu recevais la lettre de l'école de magie le jour de tes onze ans.

- Mais je n'ai rien reçu !! lança alors Matthew en faisant une légère grimace comme s'il était déçu.

- En effet, reconnut John en hochant calmement la tête, de même qu'il n'y a jamais eu le moindre phénomène magique autour de toi dans ton enfance. Nous avons donc conclu que tu n'étais pas un sorcier, c'est pourquoi nous avons préféré ne rien te dire sur ta mère... nous avons pensé que tu te porterais mieux sans rien savoir de tout cela. Apparemment nous avons eu tort.

- Si tous les sorciers découvrent leurs pouvoirs quand ils sont petits pourquoi est-ce qu'ils apparaissent seulement maintenant chez moi? interrogea Matthew les sourcils froncés.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache? soupira son père en haussant les épaules. Peut-être parce que ton père est un humain normal.

- Je ne suis pas un vrai sorcier alors?

- Difficile à dire, grommela John de plus en plus mal à l'aise, nous ne sommes pas très bien informés sur ce sujet.

- Et mes parents biologiques? questionna alors Matthew. Vous savez ce qu'ils sont devenus?

Il y eut encore une fois un interminable silence et le jeune homme comprit que la réponse était négative. Il se laissa alors aller contre le dossier du canapé moelleux et observa les photos accrochées aux murs sous verre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi donc il était une espèce de sorcier... ses parents s'en étaient toujours doutés et ils ne lui avaient rien dit... et à cause de cela il avait enlevé des vies parce qu'il ignorait qu'il en avait le pouvoir. _Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise, _songea-t-il mollement, _je dois en savoir plus sur moi! _

- Je vais partir à leur recherche! décida Matthew en se levant d'un bond animé d'une énergie nouvelle.

- QUOI ?? firent les parents d'une même voix interloquée.

- Mon père, ma mère, mon jumeau... je veux les retrouver !

- Mais... pourquoi ? glapit Jane les yeux brillants.

- Pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur mes pouvoirs, répondit Matthew déterminer, j'aimerais savoir ce que je peux faire exactement... avant que ça ne devienne dangereux... et puis j'aimerais connaître mon frère ou ma sœur !

- Enfin mon chéri c'est absurde! lança Jane. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais changer des gens en crapaud ou leur faire du mal...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? gronda Matthew piqué à vif.

- En plus tu ne sais même pas où chercher, insista Jane, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où peut se trouver ta famille à l'heure actuelle.

Matthew se rassit brusquement et se mit à réfléchir. Il savait que ses parents ne devaient pas être ravis qu'il s'intéresse au monde de la magie mais à présent il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Cette femme qui m'a emmené chez vous, dit-il soudainement, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur elle? Elle était infirmière c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Eh ben voilà! s'exclama Matthew comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Je vais commencer par faire la tournée des hôpitaux!

- Il me semble qu'elle arrivait de la capitale, précisa John, c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit!

- Encore mieux! lança Matthew ravi.

- De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'une sorcière est allée accoucher dans un hôpital ordinaire avec une infirmière également sorcière, intervint Jane d'un ton inflexible. Les sorciers ont sans doute leur monde à part et il ne te sera pas facile d'y entrer mon fils!

Le jeune homme perdit instantanément sa motivation et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il savait que sa mère avait raison mais ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l'idée qu'il devait retrouver les membres de sa famille même si cela nécessitait de mettre les pieds dans un monde étrange dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? S'enquit le petit brun dans un soupir un peu désespéré.

- Dans l'immédiat tu devrais aller te reposer, conseilla son père d'une voix douce, tout ce que nous t'avons dit ce soir a dû te faire un choc et il faut que tu remettes en ordre tes pensées avant de prendre une décision irréfléchie. Tu ne peux pas choisir de partir comme ça sur un coup de tête. Va dormir, nous en reparlerons demain!

Et Matthew prit conscience à cet instant précis qu'il était effectivement épuisé, sans doute tout ce qu'il avait vécu et appris ce soir-là l'avait-il terrassé, et qu'il avait bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil même s'il n'était pas certain de réussir à s'endormir tout de suite. Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, l'adolescent resta de longues heures étendu sur son lit à essayer de s'empêcher de tergiverser. Était-ce possible tout ce qui lui arrivait ? Pouvait-il être un sorcier ? Bien sûr, après ce qu'il avait fait au terrain vague, il ne pouvait plus en douter... en plus sa mère biologique était une sorcière. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs quand il l'aurait retrouvée... et cet autre bébé, était-ce un garçon ou une fille? Au plus profond de lui, Matthew s'imaginait plutôt un frère, un frère jumeau qui lui serait identique en tout point et qui aurait lui aussi des pouvoirs magiques. Il avait passé bien trop de temps loin de sa véritable famille. Même s'il avait eu les meilleurs parents du monde, il devait retrouver Merope et Tom Jedusor. Cette idée fixe, même la nuit ne parviendrait pas à la lui effacer!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre. Comme quoi, tout vient à point qui sait attendre mdrr. Je préfère ne même pas regarder quand j'ai posté le chapitre 2 mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité (normal, c'est le cas). Bref le chapitre 3 est posté et j'espère que vous l'aimerez même si Voldemort n'est toujours pas arrivé lool. Rassurez-vous ce chapitre annonce un chambardement dans la fic._**

**_Voilà voilà je vous ai tout dit à présent bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas l'auteur à la fin s'il vous plaît!!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Adieux**

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Matthew eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se remémorer la soirée qu'il avait passée. Son cerveau était embrumé comme s'il avait tout bonnement effacé les évènements antérieurs et trop douloureux à supporter. Malheureusement la mémoire lui revint bien vite à son goût et à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahit. _Il faut que je quitte cette ville ! _pensa-t-il résolu. _Tout me rappelle que je suis un assassin… et un monstre de surcroît ! _Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son lit et commença à préparer sa valise avant même d'envisager de faire autre chose. A chaque affaire qu'il rangeait, il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait avouer ses actes à ses parents car leur dire la vérité avant de partir était inéluctable.

Au même instant, Jane Smith remontait la rue principale les bras chargés de courses, achetées à l'épicerie. Tandis qu'elle approchait du terrain vague, elle eut la surprise de trouver des policiers affairés ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de curieux rassemblés autour pour voir ce qui se passait. Jane Smith n'était pas particulièrement d'un naturel curieux. Ayant adopté un enfant qui avait la possibilité d'être tout à fait extraordinaire et qui l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé la veille, elle estimait que si elle ne se mêlait pas de ce qui ne la concernait nullement, le reste du monde le lui rendrait bien. Cela étant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir parfois l'impression que sa maison était surveillée…

Si Jane ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder ce qi intéressait tant la petite foule, elle ne put, en revanche, s'empêcher d'entendre l'un des représentants de l'ordre au passage. Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de l'agent en question et fronça les sourcils : c'était le cousin d'un jeune délinquant du quartier qui se prenait pour le roi de la rue mais que personne n'arrêtait jamais parce que justement il connaissait du monde dans la police. Ce jeune homme, très séduisant, parlait à un adolescent un peu enrobé à l'air endormi et au visage pâle.

- C'est une affaire très importante Jacob ! grogna le policier en prenant des notes sur un calepin. Tu es le seul témoin à avoir assisté au meurtre... tu as bien vu à quoi ressemblait l'assassin ?

Jane Smith s'immobilisa alors. Certes la curiosité n'était pas une caractéristique dominante de sa personnalité mais l'agent de police venait tout de même de parler d'un meurtre… si proche de son domicile ! Il était normal de manifester un minimum d'intérêt ! Elle s'arrêta pour entendre la réponse du jeune garçon qui semblait intensément réfléchir à la question. Il avait l'air également très mal à l'aise comme s'il avait peur de faire une erreur. Le regard d'acier du gardien de la paix qui crispait nerveusement ses mains sur son bloc-notes ne devait guère l'aider à se détendre. Enfin l'adolescent mit fin au suspense et proposa une description.

- Je n'ai vu qu'un garçon… je ne l'ai pas vu tuer les autres… ils étaient déjà morts quand je suis arrivé, balbutia-t-il d'une petite voix timide, il avait des cheveux noirs et lisse…

Le dénommé Jacob continua une description en cherchant à être le plus fidèle possible. Chaque personne présente était suspendue à ses lèvres, Jane Smith en tête. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qu'elle entendait… le signalement correspondait à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien, néanmoins il n'y avait pas vraiment de détails qui permettaient d'identifier totalement l'assassin présumé… sauf un :

- Il portait une croix argentée autour du cou, conclut Jacob, elle brillait à la lumière du feu de camp… mais c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

Pour Jane Smith c'était un détail de trop. Elle laissa involontairement tomber son panier de victuailles dont le contenu se répandit sur le sol et manqua de tourner de l'œil. Un passant la vit chanceler et l'aida à tenir debout craignant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise. Cette croix argentée… plus de doute possible ! _C'est impossible ! _songea la mère horrifiée. _Pas lui !_

Par ailleurs dans la maison des Smith, Matthew avait fait un brin de toilettes et passé des vêtements avant d'envisager de continuer ses bagages. Inquiet de ne pas voir son fils descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner, John monta à l'étage voir ce qu'il fabriquait et trouva le jeune homme affairé au dessus de sa valise pratiquement rempli.

- Alors tu n'as pas changé d'avis, murmura John d'une voix trop calme pour ne pas dissimuler une émotion profondément contenue, tu es bien décidé à partir ?

- Oui, acquiesça Matthew sans se retourner car il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son père, je n'ai pas le choix !

- Tu te trompes, répliqua l'homme en amorçant un geste pour poser une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du garçon qu'il avait élevé, nous avons toujours le choix…

_Pas cette fois malheureusement, _songea Matthew en se mordant la lèvre, _si je reste ici, je risque de devenir fou ! _

- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de choisir la mauvaise voie, dit simplement John d'un ton quelques peu embarrassé.

Sa main atteignit l'épaule de son fils mais celui-ci s'écarta dans un sursaut incontrôlé et John la laissa retomber dans le vide avec un regard douloureux. Matthew fit volte-face et se résolut à regarder son père tant bien que mal et d'un air de défi.

- Je cherche à en apprendre plus sur mes origines ! lança-t-il d'un ton ferme. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal !

- Je ne dis pas que tes intentions sont mauvaises, se rattrapa John, je dis juste que le monde des sorciers est un monde dangereux…

- Tout comme celui dans lequel nous vivons actuellement ! répliqua Matthew du tac au tac en repensant au gang qui l'avait traumatisé pendant tant d'années.

John ne trouva rien à répondre et poussa un profond soupir les yeux posés sur la valise ouverte sur le lit.

- J'ai peur pour toi mon fils ! murmura-t-il les yeux brillants en guise de conclusion.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! le rassura Matthew d'un ton plus doux. Tout ira bien pour moi… je ne suis plus un enfant !

John regarda le petit brun d'un air rêveur et constata qu'il avait effectivement devant lui un homme, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait le considérer comme tel et non comme un petit garçon. Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, le père grommela vaguement qu'il redescendait en bas surveiller la cuisson des pancakes et quitta la chambre la mine chiffonnée. Matthew resta quelques secondes planté au beau milieu de la pièce à regarder le point sur lequel se trouvait son père quelques secondes plus tôt d'un air absent. Malgré son envie de fuir ce quartier maudit et de rencontrer les membres de sa famille biologique, il savait qu'il regretterait la quiétude du foyer de ses parents adoptifs sans parler du souci qu'il allait leur causer en partant à l'aventure vers un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu. _C'est une manière bien ingrate de les remercier après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, _pensa-t-il avec humilité.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie au son de la voix de sa mère dans le hall d'entrée. Le bruit de paquet s'entrechoquant lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait probablement été faire des courses et il s'apprêta à descendre au rez-de-chaussée afin de l'aider au rangement comme à son habitude. Mais à peine eut-il quitté sa chambre qu'il se figea avant de s'accroupir et de se cacher derrière la rampe de la mezzanine pour écouter la conversation qu'il tenait à voix basse. Jane semblait soucieuse et Matthew eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Jane ! s'écria John d'une voix soudain forte qui fit sursauter le jeune homme à l'étage. N'oublie pas que tu parles de notre fils !

Matthew se mordit la lèvre et crispa ses mains contre le bois de la rampe. C'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait ! Son terrible secret était déjà découvert… il n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur en parler lui-même. Sachant par avance qu'il ne supporterait pas d'entendre la suite de la discussion, il se leva d'un bond souple et silencieux et retourna se terrer dans sa chambre pour jeter pêle-mêle les dernières affaires nécessaires dans sa valise et la boucler. Il n'avait pas envisagé de quitter le domicile familial dans ces conditions mais les circonstances ne lui permettaient plus de réfléchir convenablement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution désormais pour ne pas avoir à affronter les seules personnes qui lui aient témoigné de l'amour : s'échapper ! S'enfuir par la fenêtre comme un voleur sans même les remercier et leur dire au revoir ! S'enfuir comme un prisonnier qui s'évade… et ne plus jamais revenir ! Matthew fut sur le point de mettre cette idée à exécution mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur ses parents au moment où il commençait à ouvrir la fenêtre et à réfléchir au moyen de s'en servir comme issue sans se casser quelque chose à l'atterrissage. Lorsqu'il se retrouva cerné par ses parents, il n'eut plus à se poser cette question.

- Matthew…, murmura John en le regardant comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Le jeune homme se força à soutenir le regard bleu azur à l'éclat dur comme du diamant de son père adoptif en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal de sa vie : il avait l'impression d'être entièrement coincé dans un étau qui se resserrait impitoyablement sur lui. Il n'avait aucune issue… aucune… sauf une : la mauvaise foi ! Ainsi il formula la réponse la plus hypocrite qu'on puisse trouver en pareille circonstance :

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? couina-t-il d'une voix suraiguë qui trahissait sa panique.

John et Jane se regardèrent longuement. C'était auquel des deux aurait le courage de lancer la terrible accusation qui planait sur le jeune homme. La tension dans la pièce était quasiment palpable mais Matthew songea qu'il aurait préféré se faire embrocher vif plutôt que de manifester le moindre signe de faiblesse le premier. Il fixait résolument un point contre le mur entre les têtes de ses deux parents et s'efforçait de ralentir sa respiration saccadée et son rythme cardiaque. Jane pour sa part, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la croix d'argent que son fils portait encore autour de son cou.

- C'est à cela qu'il a été reconnu, chuchota Jane à son mari en pointant son index sur le bijou.

Matthew déglutit avec difficulté en voyant ses parents échanger un nouveau regard rempli de compréhension mutuelle. Il sentait que le moment fatidique approchait et son cœur cognait à présent si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en était douloureux.

- Matthew… tu as dit hier que tu t'étais battu n'est-ce pas ? balbutia John dans un souffle.

Le concerné avait la gorge bien trop nouée pour pouvoir parler et se contenta de hocher la tête très brièvement en signe d'approbation. John, encouragé par sa femme, poursuivit vaillamment.

- Et… comment s'est terminée cette bagarre ? questionna-t-il en redoutant la réponse sur laquelle il avait de toute évidence son idée.

Matthew ne répondit rien. Même s'il avait eu la volonté de parler, il en était incapable ; sa langue refusait tout net de se délier. John dut se résoudre à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- Réponds-moi Matthew ! Ces garçons au terrain vague…est-ce que tu les as… tués ?

Le jeune homme sentit soudain ses entrailles faire des sauts périlleux dans son corps. Il retrouva instantanément sa voix et poussa un cri déchirant qui provoqua un sursaut de la part des parents.

- Je ne voulais pas faire ça !! s'époumona-t-il en éclatant en sanglot. C'était un accident !! Je vous le jure !! Ils me torturaient… je… c'est vrai que j'ai souhaité leur faire du mal tellement ils me faisaient souffrir… mais je ne pensais pas que ça se réaliserait vraiment… sinon je ne l'aurais jamais voulu ! Quand je les ai vu tomber… j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps… je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent… je ne suis pas un assassin !

Il hurlait tellement fort que les voisins l'entendaient peut-être depuis leur salon ! Les Smith observaient Matthew d'un air totalement déboussolé sans savoir ce qu'il convenait de dire ou de faire à présent.

- Pourquoi… tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?bredouilla John.

- Co-comment j'aurais pu vous dire une chose pareille ? gémit Matthew. Vous êtes les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi… je viens de découvrir que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques en prenant la vie de cinq innocents… je ne voulais pas vous décevoir ou vous faire peur. Je n'ai jamais souhaité véritablement ce qui est arrivé, je sais que je suis quelqu'un de bien grâce à vous et pas un tueur… et j'avais peur que… si vous aviez découvert ce que j'avais fait… vous penseriez que tout le travail que vous avez fait pour faire de moi un garçon honnête… se soit effacé ! Mais c'est faux, je suis toujours le même…

Il ne put prononcer un mot de plus et s'interrompit en attente d'une réaction de ses parents. Il regarda tous les deux successivement en les suppliant des yeux de dire quelque chose, de le réconforter, de lui faire comprendre qu'ils l'aimaient toujours et qu'ils ne le considéraient pas comme un monstre mais aucun des deux Smith ne laissa entendre ces mots. La mère étant devenue véritablement muette, ce fut à nouveau John qui dut prendre la parole.

- Matthew, ce que tu as fait est très grave…, dit-il d'un ton à peine audible.

- J'en ai conscience, reconnut celui-ci d'une voix plus calme, c'est pour ça que je dois partir… il faut que je contrôle ces pouvoirs avant de devenir encore plus dangereux que je ne le suis déjà.

- On ne peut pas te laisser partir maintenant, répliqua fermement John, tu dois répondre de tes actes !

Le jeune homme pâlit soudain frappé d'horreur.

- Vous voulez me livrer à la police ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, marmonna John en regardant sa femme mal à l'aise, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir en cavale comme un hors-la-loi… ce n'est pas cette vie là que nous voulions pour toi.

- Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu maintenant c'est à moi de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ! s'exclama Matthew d'un ton vibrant. La priorité pour moi c'est de partir à la recherche des Jedusor. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

Mais c'était trop en demander aux Smith qui marchèrent vers la sortie silencieusement.

- On ne peut pas cautionner un meurtre, conclut le père d'un ton sans réplique.

Matthew comprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule issue désormais s'il voulait s'échapper. Il attrapa sa valise et la laissa tomber par la fenêtre ouverte en priant pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas en se réceptionnant sur la pelouse. Par chance celle-ci resta hermétiquement close. Animé soudain d'une énergie nouvelle, le jeune adulte sauta sur le rebord de sa fenêtre près à s'envoler et fit face une dernière fois à ses parents.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde ! lança-t-il d'un ton solennel qui ressemblait à celui qu'on utilise pour faire les adieux. J'espère qu'on se reverra dans de meilleures circonstances !

- Matt ne fais pas ça ! hurla sa mère en comprenant qu'il allait sauter.

- Je vous aime, poursuivit le jeune homme, au revoir !

Et il fit volte-face et sauta sans la moindre hésitation. La fenêtre n'était peut-être pas assez haute pour que la chute le tue mais il pouvait tout de même se retrouver sérieusement blesser. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc brutal de l'atterrissage… qui n'arriva point ! Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le garçon réalisa qu'il était étendu dans l'herbe et toujours bien entier. C'était à nouveau l'œuvre de la magie ! L'occasion était trop belle : il se redressa d'un bond, saisit sa valise et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans même se retourner. C'était fini, à présent il était seul et livré à lui-même dans la quête de ses origines. Il ne savait même pas comment commencer les recherches… il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon dont il pouvait se rendre dans le monde des sorciers. La veille, il avait vaguement envisagé de fouiller tous les hôpitaux du pays à la recherche de l'infirmière qui l'avait amené chez les Smith néanmoins, non seulement cette idée était stupide mais en plus il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait cette infirmière ni même son nom… il savait simplement qu'elle s'était peut-être trouvée à Londres. Quel début de piste ! _Londres, _pensa-t-il déterminé, _c'est par là que je dois commencer! _

__

**Voilà voilà alors ça vous a plu? Pas beaucoup d'action, plutôt une mise en place de l'"action". Le prochain chapitre démarrera enfin la quête de Matthew... par contre je ne sais pas trop quand il arrivera -_-.**

Une petite review please? d'avance, merci !! ^^


End file.
